Packs Unite
by Zakura16
Summary: Remus takes the teenagers that has suffered and survived the war to La Push to heal their wounds. Along the way to healing they find their soul mates. Slash/Yaoi. Pairings: Jacob x Harry, Sam x Remus, Seth x Draco, Embry x Neville, Paul x Ron, Leah x Luna, Jared x Kim, Qull x Claire, Brady x Collin, Blaise x Hermione. R&R Please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. This is only for fun.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Spells**

Packs unite.

_The smell of blood was everywhere. Corpses of both light and dark sides lay littering the ground. Screams of those who tried to escape. Whimpers of those barely alive before they were put out of their misery by an __**Avada Kedavra**__. The smell of blood and burned flesh was strong and he could feel his stomach lurching, but he squashed the temptation to throw up. He ignored everything around him and headed to the forbidden forest, hidden under his father's invisibility cloak, to face Voldemort and complete his destiny._

_As he neared the place of the meeting he froze in horror at what lay before him. There on the ground lay Nymphadora Tonks curled up in her own blood, dead, clutching her stomach where her and Remus' unborn child lay. She was bloody and bruised. She had a deep gash running across her neck from what seems to be a cutting curse. A few steps away from her lay the Weasley clan. Molly and Arthur Weasley lay curled around their daughter, Ginny Weasley, as if they were trying to protect her. He could barely recognise them. The only way he knew it was them by their hair colour. Not far from them lay the rest. The twins, Fred and George Weasley, were missing some body parts from where they were torn apart by something animalistic. He had a good guess who that could be, Fenrir Grayback._

_Next were Percy Weasley and his boyfriend Oliver Wood. Oliver's body lay half on top of Percy's. Both were covered in burned flesh. Oliver more than Percy. He looked down at Percy's stomach and felt tears pricking his eyes. Percy found out a week ago that he was a month pregnant. He and Oliver were planning to get married and start a family. He quickly tore his eyes away from the couple to stare at the other bodies. Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley nee Delacour lay inches away from each other. Fleur's arms were rapped protectively around her five month pregnant stomach, Bill's arms lay stretched before him with one hand on her stomach where their daughter Victoire Weasley lay. They look like they had a more peaceful death than the others with only a little scratches covering them._

_Charlie Weasley lay not far from them. It was harder to tell who he was since he was torn to pieces with cuts and scratches covering his body. The only give away his hair colour. He dropped the invisibility cloak from his body. He let out an anguished cry and fell to his knees sobbing. He heard a dark chuckle before him and looked up to meet the cruel red eyes of Voldemort. Voldemort pointed his wand at him. "Now it's your turn to die, Harry Potter." He said his name mockingly before his eyes turned blood thirsty. "__**Avada Kedavra**__." He hissed. He closed his eyes as the green light headed towards him._

Harry bolted upright screaming his lungs out. His eyes were wide with horror and tears were running down his cheeks. Strong arms wrapped around the distressed boy trying to comfort him. Harry tried braking out of the embrace until he heard the soothing voice of Remus Lupin. Harry relaxed and sobbed into Remus' shoulder. Remus continued to comfort the boy until he finally calmed down. Harry pulled away and furiously rubbed the tears from his face. "Another nightmare about the war?" Remus asked gently. Harry jerked his head in a nod too embarrassed to look Remus in the eye. Remus lifted Harry's face and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's okay, cub. You're safe. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." Remus promised him softly. Harry stared at Remus searching his eyes for any hint of lying, but all he found was love and sincerity. From that he knew Remus wasn't lying and gave him a soft, but weak smile. Remus returned the smile and pulled him into a hug. Remus pulled away and tucked Harry in. Sleep, cub. You need more rest." Harry obeyed and quickly fell asleep. He gave Harry one more kiss on the forehead before leaving the room and heading to his own for some much needed sleep. He wish he could help Harry and the others more, but he was broken just like the rest and had his share of nightmares. After all he did lose his wife and unborn child to the war.

* * *

Harry woke up early so he could make breakfast for his new family. Harry stood up and quickly got dressed in black skinny jeans that showed his toned legs and perked arse. He also wore a green T-shirt. Harry looked over at the person that was sharing the room with him. Ron lay asleep on the second bed in the room snoring. When Ron found out his whole family was killed in the war he lost it. He went on a rampage killing every death eater in sight. When it was all over he broke down completely. Harry and Hermione helped him through it all. Ron got better, but could never be himself. He got nightmares just like himself, but how he couldn't save his family. He always blames himself for their deaths no matter what others say.

Harry smiled sadly at him before leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen Hermione was sitting at the dining table reading a book. After the war they went to find her parents and return their memories. They found them in Australia. When they reached their house and were about to enter Hermione saw something through the window. There sitting in a chair was her mother holding a baby boy. Hermione couldn't return their memories otherwise they would forget about the boy. That day she gave away her happiness so her brother could have a family and be happy. She cried that night because she will never be able to be with her parents and her baby brother.

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled when she saw Harry. "Morning, Harry." She greeted him cheerfully. Harry smiled at her. "Morning, 'Mione." Harry quickly got everything out to make an English breakfast for his family. Hermione closed her book and went to help make breakfast. Both worked silently enjoying the others presence. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and towards the kitchen. A few seconds later Luna entered the kitchen with a dreamy look on her face as always. "Morning, Harry, Hermione." She greeted in her dreamy voice. "Morning, Luna." Both greeted her.

Harry wondered how she could still be the same Luna after the death of her father, Xenophilius Lovegood. He was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange till insanity and then finally killed. Luna hasn't been the same for one week, but after that she was the same Luna as always. Whether she got over her loss or is hiding her emotions no one knows. After Luna took her seat and they finished setting the table Neville entered the kitchen. Neville lost his parents the same day Harry lost his. Neville's grandmother died fighting in the war, but not before taking five death eaters with her. Neville was distraught when he found out.

After Neville greeted them and was greeted back Blaise and Ron entered shoving each other playfully. Harry looked at Blaise. Blaise turned his back on the death eaters and joined the order in his sixth year at Hogwarts. During the battle a death eater send the **Avada Kedavra** curse at him, but just before it hit him his mother took the curse so he could live. Blaise tortured the death eater before finally killing him. Blaise recovered faster than the others, but still had his fair share of nightmares as the rest.

Both boys paused in the entrance shoving each other harder. Draco came in and pushed the boys out of the way so he could enter. Even though it didn't show Draco had been abused by his father so he would never dare betray the man and would always do as he says. Lucius Malfoy forced his only son and heir to take the dark mark. Draco drew the line when his father wanted him to kill an innocent four year old muggle-born. Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, tried protecting her son from her husband when Draco refused. Draco was able to escape with the muggle-born, but not without the loss of his mother's death. At the final battle Draco took his father's life. Draco cut himself off from others and kept a blank face to cope with the pain he felt. The rest of the family tries to help him when this happens by showing they cared and loved him.

Everyone took their seats after greeting each other. No one touched their food as they waited for the last member of their family and their Alpha to arrive. They all perked up as they heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Remus entered the room after a while. Remus has been through a lot throughout the years. First he became a werewolf thanks to Fenrir Grayback when Fenrir bit him when he was only eight. Then his friends James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans and Sirius Black died leaving him alone. He then lost his wife and unborn son in the final battle.

The only good thing out of it all is that Remus finally accepted Moony and they both became one. Remus didn't seem so sickly and his werewolf form looks more like a wolf than a wolf-human hybrid. "Morning, Remus." They all greeted him together. "Morning, cubs." Remus greeted them back. He sat down and they all started eating their food. When they were done they waited for Remus to get up First since he was the Alpha. Instead of getting up Remus cleared his throat and looked at them seriously. What he said next shocked and excited them. "We're moving."

* * *

Pleas vote for the following Characters Aminagus:

Harry:

-Black panther

-Black wolf

-Black cobra

Draco:

-White wolf

-White tiger

Ron:

-Brown dog

-Lion

Hermione:

-Brown otter

-Brown horse

Neville:

-Brown toad

-Brown bear

Luna:

-White dove

-White rabbit

Blaise:

-Black Bear

-Black cat

-Black dog

Ps: You may only choose one for each character.

If you have other suggestions leave it in a review and I will ad it with the other choices.


End file.
